sealand likes this!
by strawberries up the butt
Summary: sealand finally makes a facebook because all great countries have one right? rated T so i have room to work with. please R&R, i'll love you forever! :D
1. Chapter 1

This has prob. been done before, but I still wanted to try it well….I haven't been on here for a while so I needed to write something! xD

/

Sealand sat at his desk seat in his tiny office space. He was quiet and needed to think for a moment if he really wanted to do this. Finally he grabbed the big mouse that was located next to the computer. He clicked that url bar and slowly wrote the words he would either rejoice in or regret forever. "facebook" sealand said in a quiet tone. All the big countries had one. They where noticed. Therefore sealand had to have one. After a few minutes of figuring out where the sign up button was, he clicked on it with a little annoyance. Email was the first thing he noticed. "What the bloody hell is an 'email'?" he scratched his head a little and awkwardly put a bunch of random letters in. after minutes of it saying it was incorrect. He frustratingly pulled at his hair. Sealand sighed and reached for his pants pocket. he pulled out his cell phone with little ease. He didn't have much friends or much cell phone reception in the middle of the sea, but he was sure he would have someone who would know what to do. "Latvia? Can you help me with something please?" sealand said as a blush appeared on his face. He hated having to ask for help and it didn't help he had to ask it over the phone. But it did help hide his embarrassment. "o-okay peter…..what i-is it?" Latvia said in a quiet tone. Poor ravis he was probably sleeping, it was very late in his country right now, even though it was early morning in sealand. "what is an email and how do I get it?" sealand said with a little shifty eyes. "y-you don't know what a email is? Well, it is a place you can get online mail from, hence the name eMAIL." Sealand was baffled. He was a young country but even he thought he knew more about technology then even Japan and America mixed. He was obviously wrong if even Latvia knew what this 'email' was. "How do I get one?" sealand was now a little fatigued from his own mini anger show from his naïveness. He was going to get to the point instead of yelling in his friends ear, like he usually does. After Latvia showed him the ropes on an email, He showed him how to make a facebook account. For sealands facebook picture he put a picture of his tiny fort, And smiled in content.. he added all the other countries on what they called 'friends'. America accepted it, same with china, Japan, France and Latvia. Russian for some reason, ignored it. hmmmm, I wonder why… I saw that jerk England had a blasted facebook as well. This could work to his favor later, maybe even a simple joke or for a full throttle prank, who knows? For peters first 'status' he thought quickly, but came up with nothing. Facebook asked him "what's on your mind?" sealand smiled slightly. At least facebook was nice enough to notice his existence. When sealand was done with his status he looked at once it loaded.

**I finally made facebook fellow countries! Now you have no chance but to notice me!**

"heh, this is going to be fun!"

/

Eheheh…yeah so this is kind of like a beginning to get things started. I know I used his human name a country name. sorry if it was confusing! Anyways thanks for reading and be sure to review it :3 I will make chapter 2 soon~ if anything is spelled wrong or confusing please forgive me, I wrote this in an hour with no beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is chapter 2 xD! anyways this chapter is going to be way different then the first, there is not going to be any dialogue in this chapter. Just normal facebook styled talk. Enjoy!

/

**Sealand joined facebook**

13 minutes ago

Like comment

Latvia likes this.

**AMERICA THE HERO!**

Iggy! Y do U hav 2 B so meen T-T

20 minutes ago

Like comment

Sealand likes this.

England Arthur Kirkland what the hell America? You wussy twit!

Five minutes ago like

AMERICA THE HERO! C wat I meen TT-TT

Four minutes ago like

England Arthur Kirkland why do you spell like that? What the bloody hell

Is your problem? I never brought you up like this!

Four minutes ago like France the dream likes this

AMERICA THE HERO! idk wat U R talking bout. U brought me up way

diff Then how I want 2 B! jeez, Y cant U jus accept me the way I am?

three minutes ago like

England Arthur Kirkland because I didn't raise a idiot who spells like a

Teen aged girl! Speel correctly!

Three minutes ago like

AMERICA THE HERO! ahahahahaha! U jus misspelled spell!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Two minutes ago like sealand likes this

England Arthur Kirkland dammit sealand stay out of this! It is bad enough

I can't stop you from being a country or having a facebook! So leave me alone!

One minute ago like

Sealand NEVER!

One minute ago like AMERICA THE HERO! likes this

China Wang Yao ugh…what is his problem? I hate how he is always in

My house. I wonder what Russia touched of mine! GROSS!

three minutes ago

comment like

England Arthur Kirkland and 32 other people like this

**Mother Russia **oh, china came home early….no I was not touching his

Underwear…..

**Fifteen minutes ago like comment**

**China Wang Yao **YOU TOUCHED MY UNDERWEAR!

Thirteen minutes ago like comment

**Mother Russia **…I think I just wrote I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR PANTIES.

Twelve minutes ago like comment

**KOREA owns you!** Oh man! This is getting hot!

Ten minutes ago like comment mother Russia likes this

**China Wang Yao **ugh, I hate all you stupid European countries…and Korea

Five minutes ago like comment

**KOREA owns you! **Awwww you jealous I don't own your breast, china? ;)

Three minutes ago like comment

**China Wang Yao** I hate you all…

Two minutes ago like comment mother Russia and 54 other people like

**Sealand **oh! I see now! This social site thing is for dumb people to talk about

Even dumber stuff!

**just now like comment** Mathias Denmark and 12 other people likes this

/

It is short I know! But I hope you enjoyed this small chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Bleh, thanks to all people who reviewed and loved it :D even though this fail doesn't deserve it! btw ruined the other chapter by changing the order I put things in so blame them :p

I don't own hetalia blah blah but go to my deviant art page because I draw them a lot! nikkiyoyoneko

/

**Latvia** tired of everyone calling me gay, I am not :p

Like comment sealand likes this

**Mother Russia** silly little Latvia, you are the gayest kid I know :^)

Like comment mother Russia likes this

**Fabulous feliks** RUSSIA, LEAVE THE GAY BOY ALONE! HE IS JUST LIKE CONFUSED! PLUS THAT SMILEY IS SCARY AND LIKING YOUR OWN COMMENT IS CREEPY!

Like comment

**Latvia** OH GOD POLAND DON'T INSTAGATE HIM!

Like comment Estonia and Lithuania 'toris' likes this

**Mother Russia** :'^(

Like comment

**Fabulous feliks** ahaha, like, I totally just trolled you guys!

Like comment Mathias Denmark the great likes this

**Sealand** likes ice cream and five other pages

Like comment

**Japan the rising sun** their was a cockroach in my bathroom when I woke up, I almost slipped and fell. Luckily I had my trusted shoe to throw at the beast.

Like comment AMERICA THE HERO likes this

America the hero! U rlly h8 roaches dnt U?

Like comment

**Japan the rising sun** I am sorry America, but I cannot understand what you are trying to say

Like comment England Arthur Kirkland likes this

**America the hero!** England….you really piss me off sometimes….

Like comment Australia and 43 others like this

**England Arthur Kirkland** screw you all…

Like comment

**France the dream** is that an invitation? ;)

Like comment KOREA owns you likes this

**Japan the rising sun** please, can you bring your sexual advances on someone else's status?

Like comment

**England Arthur Kirkland** WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SEXUAL ADVANCES!

Like comment

**France the dream** come on Arthur, don't hide it ;D

Like comment

**England Arthur Kirkland** THERE IS NOTHING TO HIDE!

Like comment

**France the dream** not from me their isn't~ ;)

Like comment

**England Arthur Kirkland** ugh….

Like comment

**China Wang Yao** and six others changes their profile picture

Like comment

**Sealand** what is a 'sexual advance'?

Like comment KOREA owns you! And three others like this

**Latvia** OH DEAR GOD PETER! NEVER JUST ASK A RANDOM PERSON! YOU WILL GIVE THEM THE WRONG IDEA!

Like comment England Arthur Kirkland likes this

**KOREA owns you!** ILL SHOW YOU IF YA WANT ;)

Like comment

**France the dream** non non, that won't be necessary because I shall show him myself

Like comment

**AMERICA THE HERO!** evn I wn't try 2 B heroic on tis 1 dude

Like comment

**Sealand** WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME!

Like comment

**France the dream** ill pm It to you:3

Like comment

**England Arthur Kirkland** WAIT A MINUTE! FRANCE DON'T YOU DARE!

Like comment

**Sealand** i….am….scarred…..for…..life….

Like comment Mathew Williams and 42 others likes this


End file.
